dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Gotenks
is the fusion of Xeno Trunks and Xeno Goten using the Fusion Dance. He is the alternate world counterpart of Gotenks and his adult version. Appearance Xeno Gotenks appearance differs from his counterpart, although he wears the same brown gloves and black shirt, he is also seen wearing the same Time Patrol boots that both fusees wear, appearing with black pants and a blue petticoat. Xeno Gotenks vest is black and he also uses Xeno Trunks' sword locked around the chest by a belt. Also, he appears to take after Xeno Goten's hair, having shorter hair, tilted to the right, as opposed to his counterpart having longer hair shaped like Super Saiyan Goten's hair. Personality His brief appearance shows that he is somewhat cocky as he is always smiling and confident to fight against Baby Hatchiyack even in his base form. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Demon Realm Saga Xeno Gotenks is the result of Xeno Goten who already knew about the fusion dance and Xeno Trunks, who either also knew about it through his Time Patrolling during the Majin Buu arc or learned the technique from Goten at some point prior to their meeting on the battlefield. Xeno Gotenks is created as an attempt to defeat Baby Hatchiyack, the ultimate warrior of the Tuffle race. Dark Empire Saga ;Mechikabura Revival Saga In the manga, Xeno Goten and Xeno Trunks appears with the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm just as Mechikabura is summoning Dark Shenron in order to regain his youth. Surrounded by the Dark Empire Forces, Goten fuses with Xeno Trunks to become Xeno Gotenks and easily blasts away many of the opposing forces. Mechikabura's subordinates, Gravy, Putine, Towa, Salsa, Mira, Dabura show up in order to hold off the Time Patrol to buy time for the Dragon to restore their master’s power. However, Chronoa attempts to bypass them and head straight to Mechikabura herself. Dabura goes in to attack her but he is held off by Gotenks though they defuse immediately afterward. Power Xeno Gotenks is likely quite powerful, as he seems confident in taking on Baby Hatchiyack with just his base form. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – Gotenks has the ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' – Due to Goten's knowledge of this technique. *'Galactic Donut' – A powerful gripping technique Xeno Gotenks can perform. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' – Xeno Gotenks can expel Kamikaze Ghosts from his mouth for an attack. These ghosts are touch sensitive and explode when they touch anything, including each other (shown when the ghosts grab each other's hands). *'Burning Kamehameha' - A combination of Trunks' Burning Attack and Goten's Kamehameha. ** - A more powerful version of the technique used in Dragon Ball Heroes. ***'Super Ultra Burning Kamehameha' - Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Gotenks most powerful technique used in Dragon Ball Heroes *'Future Trunks' sword' – Due to possessing Future Trunks as one of his fusees, Xeno Gotenks has access to his sword. *'God Kamehameha' - A powerful version of the Kamehameha usable by Xeno Gotenks in Dragon Ball Heroes as of GDM7. He will transform into Super Saiyan state while preparing the technique. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Like his normal equivalent, Xeno Gotenks possesses the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. This form is introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Super Saiyan 3 Like his normal equivalent, Xeno Gotenks attains this transformation in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). In this form, Xeno Gotenks attains a stronger version of the Super Burning Kamehameha, called Super Ultra Burning Kamehameha which is his strongest technique. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Xeno Gotenks makes his debut in a video-game in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the God Mission series (GDM6). Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goten) and Takeshi Kusao (Future Trunks) Battles *Xeno Gotenks vs. Baby Hatchiyack *Xeno Gotenks , Vegeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) and Chamel (Demon God) vs. Dark Empire Forces *Xeno Gotenks vs. Towa (Demon God) and Mira Trivia *Gotenks' appearance in this iteration, much like his GT counterpart, contradicts the mechanics of the Fusion Dance in regards to his clothing. Certain articles of Xeno Gotenks outfit are taken from the fusees (such as his boots), despite Metamoran Fusion replacing any trace of the fusees' outfits with traditional Metamoran clothing. Gallery Site Navigation es:Gotenks Xeno Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Z Fighters Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters who can fly Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:DBH Characters